Energy Blade 101
Energy Blades 101 was the first class offered at G.E.A.R.S. University. In the class, there are 35 ranks. Every five ranks you go up yields to you a higher colored belt. The highest color belt available is the Black Belt, whereas the lowest ranking belt is the White Belt (beginner). In order to go up ranks, you must spar with either a classmate or a training dummy, and occasionally a Moglin known as Master Twang. If victorious, you must then succeed a Blade Skill check. In order to do that, you are given a randomly generated number between 1 and 100. If you are wearing the uniform, you are granted a +4 bonus to the roll. In order to gain a rank, the resultant number must be greater than or equal to the number that the game gives you. This number goes up as you advance through the ranks. Additionally, when you go up ranks, different weapons become available to you. Energy Blades 101 will help you get stronger with fighting non-mecha Enemies. All of this is taught by the great and powerful Master Tsuba Missions Available *SwordFight *Super Twang Shops Available Mecha Blades Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Attain Rank 35 in Energy Blade 101 Items Available: *Energy Sword *Energy Sai *Energy Axe *Energy Kama *Energy Double Saber Nova Blades Requirements for Unlocking: Attain Rank 35 in Energy Blade 101 Items Available: *Phantasm Scimitar Dialogue Tsuba When you haven't enrolled in the class... Tsuba: Transcend beyond your material life and register for this class. *Enroll! Tsuba: Okay! So, you think you have what it takes to master the art of fighting with an energy blade? Tsuba: (thinking) He seems to be different than the other students somehow... Perhaps he will be the first to get through my class without any broken limbs... Tsuba: Very well, the registration fee for this class is 1000 credits! Do you want to sign up? *Yes! *No Way! (Returns you to the first screen) Tsuba: Okay, «You». You are now my student. Class is about to start! «The Weapon Rack has been unlocked. You may now take the class. The "Enroll!" option changes to "Take Class."» *Weapon Rack - Enroll in class to view your weapon rack. *Uniform - Wear the stylish energy weapon training uniform. *Mecha Blades - Black Belt Masters may equip energy blades on their mecha. (Requires Rank of 35) *Nova Blades - Rare Nova Gem Blades for Black Belt Masters. (Requires Rank of 35) *Talk Tsuba: Energy Blades are very dangerous when wielded by untrained hands. Only a master may use this power to build rather than destroy. ---- When you have enrolled in the class, Tsuba will choose on of the following two lines, and his options will follow. Tsuba: You have taken the first step in a long journey. This journey has no ending. Tsuba: Labels are what we use to describe something we do not wish to fully understand. *Take Class (see below) *Weapon Rack - See all of the energy weapons you unlocked. *Uniform - Wear the stylish energy weapon training uniform. Tsuba: All students must wear the same uniform. Before you can find your own path, you must travel the paths of all. *Wear Uniform! (equips Energy Weapon Training Uniform) *Remove (removes currently equipped Uniform) *Back *Mecha Blades - Black Belt Masters may equip energy blades on their mecha. (Requires Rank of 35) *Nova Blades - Rare Nova Gem Blades for Black Belt Masters. (Requires Rank of 35) *Talk Tsuba: Energy Blades are very dangerous when wielded by untrained hands. Only a master may use this power to build rather than destroy. Twang Twang: I have reached the ultimate level! I can feel the energy flowing within me!... Twang: I like Ice Cream! *Tuna fish and Albacore Sundae mmmm!* *Duel - Challenge Master Twang to a Duel - Requires Master Black Belt Note Please note, equiping any other blade or logging out will lose the blade. Trivia In the classroom there are two scrolls with Chinese characters "沒徜", while these two characters are totally meaningless when coming with this combination. However, individually the characters do have their own meanings. The first character, 沒 (méi), means not and is used in the Mandarin word for have not. The second character, 徜 (cháng), means to walk to and fro or lingering. It is one of the two characters used in the actual Mandarin word for loiter. So 沒徜 while grammatically incorrect does approximate the meaning of no loitering. Category:G.E.A.R.S. Classes